story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie Havenaar
is a character in Story of World: Princess Magic. She is a Lovely-type idol using pastel pink as her theme colour. Valerie has light skin and cyan eyes. She has long, pale blonde hair worn in high braided pigtails held by pale pink baubles and bows. These match her 3D-shaped heart earrings that have letter "V" on it. Valerie wears a white ruffled blouse beneath a pale pink sleeveless dress, the bottom of which is lined in pink with a band of white pleats. Accenting the pink band is a ribbon lined by frills on top of the chest, two bows, and a ribbon tied around the waist. The shoulder is trim with frills. She also wears ruffled white socks and pale pink Mary Janes shoes with a frilly strap. Valerie wears a pale pink long-sleeved pleated dress. This rests over a frilly petticoat to accent the frilly collar and cuff, which has a band at the wrist. At the waist is a pink apron with light pink ribbons on each side, frilly lining, and an ornate heart design. A pink shawl wraps around the shoulders, held by a light pink bow. She also wears light pink heels with an ankle strap and a bow on the side, paired with baby pink stockings. Valerie is easygoing, soft-spoken, sensitive type who can become easily embarrassed. She is very sweet and feminine, showing a talent in homemaking-based activity. Valerie is affectionate and has many good relationships, but she struggles to get along with those who aren't very emotive. Valerie is feminine form of the name Valerius. It came from Roman family name that was derived from Latin valere "to be strong". Havenaar is a Dutch surname. It doesn't mean anything. Love Interest Imre Dubois Friends Like other Germanic idols, Valerie will find it easy to along well with most idols: Latin idols due to similar views, Nordic idols who admire laid-back style, and Anglo-Saxon idols. On the other hand, Valerie may conflict with Slavic idols, because some of them are emotionless. She will also conflict with Asian idols, due to them leading in a conversation about herself hating food they eat. Her Teammates Serena Zoet: Valerie has been nicknamed by her friends as "The Pink Serena Zoet". This is due to her blonde braids and gentle eyes which also describes Serena's appearance. Both girls is never separated whenever they go, and their relationship is something special. Maja Thiel Bea Cavalier Frey Wagner Chloe Niederlechner Emily Obermann Nordic Rivals Julia Engström Mary Andersen Lychee Someone Else Michelle Tribeau Rebecca Quartararo Gilberta Zarco Kylie Elise Rosewood Terézia Orban Wilhelmina Zielińska *Special skills: Cooking *Hobbies: Eating and relaxing *She shares her name with Valerie from Pretty Country: Magical Academy. *Valerie was fat when she was younger. Her cheeks are the only thing that shows evidence of it now. *Note that in some merchandise, her first name is written as Valérie. Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Princess Magic characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic idols Category:Magical girl